


la elección de tu piel

by mintsded



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsded/pseuds/mintsded
Summary: Jeon Jungkook es consciente de la naturaleza egoísta del ser humano y ha aprendido a lidiar con ella durante años.Cuando Kim Taehyung se presenta ante él, los límites estipulados por su mente se vuelcan en su contra.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V





	la elección de tu piel

Mi mamá siempre ha dicho que soy un egoísta.

 _Un asqueroso y repulsivo egoísta,_ me gustaría agregar.

¿Es mucho decir que sus palabras ni siquiera movieron una hebra de mi cabello? El mundo es un lugar hermoso, Tae. No encuentro razón para no adueñarme de todo aquello al alcance de mis manos y que me brinda una oportunidad para hacerlo.

Contrario a lo que me gustaría pensar, dentro de estas habitaciones que parecen pudrirse con el pasar de los minutos, encarcelado entre ranuras y moho, perturbado por un ruido incesable cuya procedencia desconozco, me impresiona ser incapaz de diluir dentro de mis pensamientos a quienes han reiterado hasta el cansancio cuán egoísta soy. Las pequeñas palabras que alguna vez he escuchado de todos ellos aprietan, aprietan, aprietan hasta satisfacerse con el ruido de mi garganta intentando bajar el nudo que se forma en ella. Pienso en papá, en mi hermano, en mamá… Sí, en mamá.

La imagino junto a mí, aquí, viendo el caos que he creado, y me pregunto si mi egoísmo seguiría siendo el causante de sus más agrias palabras y no el que estés en el suelo; pálido, frío, blanco y negro. Diría algo así como _¡Maldito loco! ¿Crees que no sabía cuán psicópata…?_ No, no, definitivamente no sería tan suave, ¿no crees? Muy placentero de escuchar. Seguramente, Taehyung, y lamento tener que decirte que mi madre nunca fue aquella persona que se mostraba frente a cualquier otra de manera diferente a como lo hacía conmigo, escupiría una lista memorizada de todas mis actitudes apáticas hasta la fecha. _Un mero adolescente tentado por el diablo,_ agregaría.

Por encerrarme en mi habitación en días festivos y, con altas probabilidades de ser incapaz de olvidar, hasta cargar entre brazos a mi ensangrentada decimoséptima mascota luego de verse implicada en un accidente automovilístico. Diría cuán desalmados mis ojos lucen y cuánta profundidad evocan las sombras debajo de ellos, como si el azulado de mis ojeras fuese motivo suficiente para justificar el terminar frente a un cadáver.

Porque tú, mi querido Tae, no sólo eres uno, sino que, además, ahora eres mi suplicio, mi pena, mi angustia y mi responsabilidad. Es una gran lástima que el mundo no pueda apreciar a un humano libre que se ha transformado en un trozo de mi propiedad.

¿Cuándo te has reducido a esto? No lo sé, la verdad… Pero el día que conociste a mi familia firmaste tu sentencia de muerte porque sí, ¡sí, sí! Esa unión de seres es un agujero negro de contradicciones. Si dijeron que estaban encantados de recibir, por fin, un amigo, un compañero, un colega mío en casa, habrán querido dejar en claro que te deseaban en las afueras de la ciudad, en alguna edificación reacia a permanecer de pie por mucho más, tumbado ~~_-¿tumbado, en realidad?-_~~ encima de algunos cojines desgastados porque tu cuerpo no puede continuar ganando una tonalidad más potente que los semicírculos bajo mis orbes, o mamá, o esa unión de carnívoros, o los ciervos ~~_-¿aquí hay ciervos, Taehyung?-_~~ notarán que empiezas a oler a putrefacción.

O notarían que no paro de murmurar excusas para evadir que te asesiné.

Oh, Taehyung, yo te maté… Yo, yo… No pensaba hacerlo, de verdad. No, no, no… Nunca pensé matar a nadie, ni a mamá, ni a esa unión de seres carnívoros, ni a los ciervos que mirarán por la ventana una vez el violeta de tu piel sea tan fuerte como para llamarles la atención, y pronto le dirán a nuestro creador, a esa máquina de los mil cielos y los mil infiernos, que he pecado, que le he quitado el suspiro a la única persona dicha acción le interesaba menos que la mía. Le comentarán sobre mis actitudes apáticas y no podré festejar entre estas cuatro paredes un cumpleaños con otro Taehyung que no sea un muerto. Así que pasaré junto a ti, aquí, en las maderas heladas, calurosas, tibias y pasables, todas las fiestas que aquel Jungkook de doce años amaría haber tenido.

Podré pintar tu piel de un color diferente y así nadie se sentirá atraído.

Elegí el color negro.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta? Perdón, pero… ¿Qué tiene de malo este color? Creí que nos entendíamos, que el estado en que se hallaban mis pupilas en el momento en que me sonreíste por primera vez las recuerdas como una réplica de lo que hoy escojo. ¿Cómo? No, no puedo barnizar la casa de blanco, Taehyung. ¿Q-Qué? No, tampoco puedo permitir que quedes blanco, ¡así de pulcra no es la situación en la que nos encontramos! Oye, para, por favor, haces demasiado ruido… ¿Que puedo arrepentirme? ¿Imposible de quitar? Ah, no, no, no, no te preocupes. Elegí no equivocarme.

Y… Bueno, tengo algo que decirte. Puede que haya pensando en hacer esto. Quiero decir… Es evidente que no llegaron aquí por sí solas. Las traje, Tae, ¿me perdonas? Sé que pensaba pintar la casa, sí, la casa y nada más, pero te ves tan elitista, tan inmiscuido… Espero que no te moleste el hecho de que desee pintarte también.

¿Cómo decía? Ah, sí, bueno… La pintura negra es más cara que todas las demás en la pinturería más cercana a mi hogar. Es curioso, ¿verdad? No sé la razón, pero mientras más observaba el lugar, más metafórico me parecía. Ahora… ¿Está bien si nos adentramos al pasado? Sólo será un momento, Taehyung, unos minutos, por favor. No te aburras, ¿sí? Me encargaré de ti pronto. Además, esto se trata sobre nosotros. Estoy brindándote una explicación.

Mi primer pensamiento sobre ti… Bondad. Adelante, puedes burlarte. No hay nada que prosiga a este momento así que puedes hacerlo. Pero déjame explayarme.

Te paraste delante de mi pupitre y dijiste algo sobre mirar a los ojos, que mi cabeza siempre permanecía gacha y que, como si no estuvieses moliéndome la paciencia, te gustaría ver aquello a lo que le prestaba tanta atención: mi cuaderno. Pero yo no podía darle algo tan personal a alguien que no había visto nunca con anterioridad. ¿Quién eras y qué hacías hablándome? Luego me enteré que habías llegado a nuestro curso hacía dos semanas. Bueno, tú lo dijiste… Me hallaba lo suficientemente concentrado en escribir todo lo que llegaba a mi mente como para enfocarme en un centro de luz radiante diciéndome _mírame, mírame, mírame._

Pero no pude evitarlo. Tal vez, ese fue nuestro primer error.

Reías, opinabas, salías y disfrutabas con todos. Ya sabes, el típico alumno que es amado por la muchedumbre. Y así fue y así no me sorprendió; pronto, muy pronto, demasiado extra mega pronto, el instituto conocía a un Taehyung bondadoso que cubría, probablemente, cualquier brecha existencial en cada uno de los estudiantes. Seguiste intentando entablar la misma conversación que mantenías con todos, pero conmigo, Taehyung, y aquello me disgustaba en exceso porque cada vez que sonreías, cada vez que masticabas, cada vez que respirabas, lo hacías con la misma falsedad, pensando que así, y sólo así, lograrías que captara con la misma credibilidad esos datos que lanzabas para permanecer como un chico culto.

 _Agh,_ lo detestaba con toda mi existencia, maldito Kim, porque destrozaste el mayor esfuerzo en evitar mi egoísmo durante ese último año escolar. Y no sólo eso, sino que atrajiste las palabras de mi madre una y otra vez, hasta que las noches se transformaron en pesadillas y mis ojeras en lagunas insecables y rojas, porque el azul particular de éstas comenzaba a irritarse. Cambiaste de lugar muchas cosas que había tratado de ordenar sin aturdirme, abriste las puertas que había cerrado con candados especiales que me certificaban que jamás volverían a zafarse.

Tenía tanto control sobre mi vida, Taehyung, y continuaste intentando quitármelo de las manos. Así que respóndeme con el bullicio imparable de tu espíritu y alma, por favor…

¿Quién de los dos fue más egoísta?

Cuando organizaste nuestra primera salida juntos, asegurando que seríamos grandes amigos. Cuando el profesor de literatura nos agrupó como los peores alumnos para un trabajo final y lo conseguiste en otro curso. Cuando la respiración se me iba en las clases de educación física y me esperabas, comenzando a trotar una vez me hallaba a tu lado. Cuando traías un paraguas de más. Cuando comenzaste a sonreírme de manera auténtica.

¿Creíste que tu bondad no generaría nada? No puedo pensar en mí como el único egoísta por quitarte la vida cuando tú me diste la que te pertenecía.

Perdóname por caer ante ti, por sucumbir a aquello que permanecería seis millas bajo tierra. Cuestióname el hecho de aprovecharme de la misericordiosa persona que eras una vez estuve a tu lado, pero permíteme, ahora mismo, terminar con lo que he iniciado. Así que te pintaré, Taehyung, cuando el material que nos encierra se cubra de la negrura de mi alma. Prometo que todo quedará muy lindo. Te hará justicia.

Fue cuando comencé a sentir, ¿sabes? Después de todo lo que mamá había dicho sobre tal aberración, ¿cómo fue que logré llenarme de placer a costa de mi más grande odio? Pronto mis ojos no tenían otro foco más que tu persona. Dejé de clavarlos en el suelo para alzarme un par de centímetros por encima de mi cabeza, justo donde te hallabas. Siempre te encontrabas allí, como si estuvieras listo para ser analizado. Me gustaba tu sonrisa, brillante cuando tus labios se separaban. Me encantaban las curvas de tus orbes cuando aquel gesto se extendía por tu rostro. Me enloquecían las palabras que tus cuerdas vocales desprendían justo después de gesticular, porque solían viajar por el espacio-tiempo con un tono bajo pero apresurado. Se me apesadumbraban los deseos cuando un rayo de sol se sumaba al panorama, compitiendo contra el dorado de tu piel. Pero por encima de todo, amaba cuando se fusionaban para dejarme completamente deslumbrado.

Me gustabas mucho, Tae… ¿Acaso podía juzgarme a mí mismo como si fuera un delito?

Muchas veces no sabía cómo detenerlo. La euforia corría por mis venas a tal velocidad que ni imaginarte le acallaba. Mi mano dejó de ser suficiente cuando mi almohada comenzó a susurrarme escenarios donde te veías como algo más que un compañero de banco. En ellos mi nombre sonaba muy por debajo, en las profundidades de un océano de placer que enviaba sus sacudidas hasta que se volvía imposible de ignorar.

_Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook..._

Solía despertarme cuando tus dientes y labios tanteaban la piel de mi mandíbula.

Tenía la incomprobable certeza de que mis humos bajarían con la llegada del invierno. Papá había decidido llevarme a una de sus tantas subastas y allí encontré lo que me distraería por los próximos días: un hermoso piano blanco. Traté de tomar aire nuevo, ya sabes. Comencé clases de música y pronto mis dedos se acostumbraron a las teclas del mismo. Pero cada vez que alguna melodía se desprendía de mis capacidades intelectuales, pensaba en la relación que no quería pensar, Taehyung… Luego me dieron la terrible tarea de formar una propia composición y no pude evitar que todo lo que intentaba plasmar en el instrumento fuera un reflejo de mi más reciente deseo reprimido. Así que conté una historia similar donde me apartaba, apartaba y apartaba, porque de acercarme, habría terminado cediendo. Me saqué un gran peso de los hombros y di por sentado que había superado esa simple fase adolescente. Además, no había sido difícil ignorarte. ¿Qué? Estoy diciendo la verdad. Por más de que intentaste acercarte a mí, Taehyung, no hace falta mentir tergiversando que tú fueras amigo de todo el instituto y que yo pudiera encerrarme por años sin tener contacto con nadie, así que no hacía falta cuestionarme si estarías enojado por mi repentina distancia. Ni siquiera era capaz de considerarte mi amigo.

¿Por dónde iba? Ah, bueno, no nos encontramos durante el comienzo de aquella nueva estación y pretendía mantenerlo de esa forma por lo que restara como alumnos de último año.

Pero nos encontramos en el baño del instituto. Aquel mes completo me golpeó en el rostro como el aroma característico del jabón que enjuagaba de entre mis dedos y la seguridad de no haberte visto hasta entonces se derrumbó por completo cuando hicimos contacto visual. Sentí que se me revolvía el estómago y que los pómulos se me llenaban de sangre, porque sólo tú y yo comprendíamos lo que ocurría allí.

—Oh, vaya sorpresa —intenté secar la humedad de mis manos con el uniforme y tú diste las zancadas necesarias para encontrarte conmigo, como si no quisieras captar mi apuro— ¿Entonces aquí termina?

Me apoyé en el borde del lavamanos y sentí las respiraciones acompañantes de tus palabras erizando los cabellos de mi nuca. Levanté mi vista e instintivamente la posé sobre la tuya, confuso.

— ¿A… qué te refieres? —solté, temeroso de saber.

Te posicionaste frente a mí, respiraste hondo y torciste tu cabeza hacia un lado, con la expresión facial de alguien que finge no saber lo que está a punto de decir.

—Este juego interminable del gato y el ratón.

Sonreíste. Observé cada una de las líneas marcadas alrededor de tus labios y busqué, en cambio, reconfortarme en la simpatía habitual de tus ojos, para terminar encontrarme con una penumbra que jamás había visto en ti, Taehyung.

—El segundo timbre —atiné a murmurar.

 _Huir,_ pensé. _Tengo que huir ahora mismo._

A medio camino, aferraste tus dedos por sobre mi antebrazo izquierdo y pronunciaste mi nombre con un tono bajo, como aquel al que me sometía la negrura de mis párpados. Me giré hacia ti, esperando que dijeras lo que fueras a decir de una maldita vez, para sucumbir al tirón de tu fuerza arrastrándome a uno de los cinco cubículos vacíos. Aún recuerdo cómo mi entrecejo arqueado reflejó toda la imprudencia de mis actos.

Te arrodillaste ante mi entrepierna y sé que notaste la súplica de mis ojos, Taehyung, porque no podía aceptar que aquello fuera lo correcto. Hiciste caso omiso a las palmas de mis manos empujando tu rostro lejos de mi zona íntima e inculcaste la fuerza necesaria para que cediera al miedo de que alguien fuera a encontrarnos en esa situación.

—No, Taehyung —mi voz, desconocida para mí entonces, no podía siquiera transmitir lo que mis ojos aguados exclamaban—… Detente, por favor, los a-amigos no hacen esto…

— ¿Ahora soy uno? —reíste. Una escalofrío me arqueó la espina dorsal cuando me miraste, encrespado. Luego mascullaste— Todavía no he hecho nada.

Coloqué mis manos sobre las tuyas e intenté frenar al monstruo que parecería dominarlas durante los siguientes minutos. Nuestro contacto visual, disímil por ambas partes, me aterraba. Te sentía indiferente ante mi urgencia de terminar todo aquel circo.

—F-Fui a clases de piano —ansié persuadirte con mis palabras mientras movía los dedos hacia la bragueta de mi uniforme— ¡Puedo tocarte algo algún día si quieres! ¿Qué tal... hoy?

Tus colmillos se asomaron ante la mínima mueca de disgusto. Detuviste la acción de mis manos y continuaste donde lo habías dejado, como si tratar de sacar mi miembro de mi ropa interior fuese una cuestión diaria: — Y allí encontraste muchos amigos, ¿verdad?

Me sorprendí tanto, Taehyung. Te dije que no sabía de lo que hablabas. Estuve a punto de soltarte que ni tú eras mi amigo. De haber sabido que proseguirías, jamás habría intentado aliviar tu estado de demencia llamándote como uno. Pero jamás te importó que mis pupilas estuviesen llenas de lágrimas reacias a caer, ni siquiera cuando terminaron deslizándose por mis mejillas. Lo agarraste entre tus manos, separaste aún más mis muslos y lo lamiste, una y otra y otra vez. Y me miraste, Tae, y respiraste sobre él, y fuiste hacia el fondo innumerables veces, y chupaste, y chupaste y chupaste... Hiciste tantas cosas sucias en cuestión de tan corto tiempo que terminé aferrándome a las hebras de tu sedoso cabello y apoyando el mío en la pared tras mi espalda al eyacular.

Pensé que estaba perdido.

Me olvidé del invierno, de la subasta, de papá, de mi hermano y de mamá y también me olvidé del instituto, de las clases, del sanitario, del cubículo... Y allí, en la oscuridad de una mente que había sufrido tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, las melodías innombradas hallaron su identidad en tu ser, Taehyung. Están furiosas conmigo, tan pero tan furiosas... He matado a quien les daba vida. No entienden por qué lo hice si ellas mismas prometieron calmar a mi mente en el estado más deplorable que pudiese hallarse.

Ahora quieren destruirme porque te pinto. Dejo que tu piel tantee la brocha más suave que he conseguido, incluso cuando ésta no puede competir contra la suavidad de su lienzo. Y lloro por ti, por mí, por la unión de seres desalmados, por los ciervos que nos miran tan tristes... Lloro por prestarme tus guantes una vez la escarcha nos alcanzó fuera del instituto ese mismo día, por aquel invierno precedente a la primavera más hermosa de mi vida y por tratarme de manera tan extraña hasta que el año llegó a su fin.

Lloro por el egoísmo de haberte querido tanto.

Mamá tenía razón. Siempre la tuvo. La sangre de cada uno de mis ancestros se encuentra en mis venas. Inevitablemente, Taehyung, no podría escaparme de ser lo que ellos fueron y serán ante la vida. Ante mis ojos. Así que perdóname y déjame descansar, por favor, una vez termine con esta locura. Te ves... ¿Hermoso? El lila de tu piel ya no puede percibirse, aunque la mezcla entre pintura y putrefacción no acaba de convencerme. ¿Que no te gusta cómo queda el negro? Oh, no, no, no, no puedes decirme eso cuando ya llevas totalmente cubierto por el mismo. Tampoco deberías de decírmelo cuando la habitación ya se halla embadurnada. Pero te comprendo, después de todo, habría sido imposible que me dijeras qué color te hubiese gustado sobre tu piel una vez muerto.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡No! ¡Para! No digas estupideces, por favor, déjame colorear un poco más y...

Ya para, Taehyung, tú no me diste el derecho de matarte. ¿O sí? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Lo he omitido? No, no, no, imposible. Todo es mi culpa, yo soy quien ha pecado, no tú, no nadie más que yo. Yo, yo, yo, yo. Yo. Yo. Yo. Yo. Te he matado, Taehyung, Taehyung, Taehyung... Perdóname, Taehyung, por hacerte caso… Perdóname... 

Ah, me duele la cabeza. Siento que mis neuronas explotarán en cualquier momento. ¿Qué me hice a mí mismo, eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso jamás pude pensar por mi propia cuenta? ¿Es que acaso no importaba cuántas veces me dijeras que te parecía la mejor persona que habías conocido a lo largo de tu vida para creerlo? Siempre les escucharé, siempre todo se opacará ante el diluvio de los carnívoros, de los ciervos, de las estrellas, de las melodías... Jamás podré volver a ser quien siempre quise mas no dejaron entrever... Aquella persona a la cual mis brazos liberarían sólo frente a ti. A mí. A Jeon Jungkook. Sólo... Sólo frente a ti, Kim Taehyung. Y entre tus risas, palabras, actitudes y acciones dejaría de ser todo aquello que querían que fuera. Fluiría. Y reiría y lloraría de haber sido necesario, pero sería feliz. Tal vez jamás nos dijimos ni un poco de lo que acontecía en nuestras mentes, pero nuestra conexión iba más allá que una simple mirada incluso. Si estabas a cinco centímetros, treinta metros o mil kilómetros, nos encontraríamos. Siempre, ¿verdad?

Es por ello mismo que no le temo a morir. Al contrario, tengo miedo de continuar en esta vida... Junto a...

Ah, mamá... ¿Debería llamarle? Ya sabes, para advertirle de lo que he hecho y lo que haré pronto. No quiero que tenga que decirles a los medios de comunicación que su hijo no daba indicios de un desquiciado. Le diré, Taehyung, que te maté y que me mataré.

—Mamá —digo, con fuerza y precisión. Lo intento, pero mi voz se quiebra. Y ya no sé si podré llorar incluso más alto—… ¿Cómo has estado? —no importa el tiempo que llevo fuera de la ciudad, ni siquiera le resulta impactante oír mi voz cuando ya no convivimos juntos. Comienza a reprenderme porque he pedido un préstamo demasiado grande, que qué pienso hacer con él y que por qué desorganicé la casa deshabitada que tenemos a nombre de la familia, que qué me he llevado de ella y que lo devuelva antes de que mi hermano se entere. Me quito los guantes de látex. Tu mano izquierda roza mi muslo derecho y, además de dejarme una mancha negra en el pantalón, vuelvo a la realidad. Sé que sigue parloteando, pero te tengo frente a mí— Mamá... Asesiné a Taehyung. Le asfixié.

Y entonces un silencio se cuelga de la línea telefónica. Puedo sentir cómo tartamudea después de minutos de serenidad. Creo que oigo bocanadas de aire pero, más que cualquier otra cosa que pueda esperar de ella, sé que no sabe qué decir, y tal vez es el hecho de que las palabras jamás saldrán de su boca antes de explayarme por completo lo que me anima a hacerlo.

—Terminamos el instituto hace años y, aun así, no... No podíamos estar separados, sí... No... ¿Sabes? —remuevo las lágrimas de mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano derecha. Casi no tengo fuerza para sostener el móvil y la garganta me arde tanto que comienzo a creer que no seré capaz de contarle nada— Pero me esperó fuera del restaurante —comienzo a reír. No puedo ver lo más mínimo— Y… Pensé... Que todos esos años trabajando en esa inmundicia... Cobraban sentido. No sé ni cómo dio conmigo —la habitación me deja un eco más que torrencial entre palabras. Me asusta, me hace temblar, me vuelve la voz desigual—, sólo sé que lo necesitaba tanto, mamá, tanto... Que por primera vez sentí el peso de no haber intentado ser egoísta y que quedáramos en nada, ¿sabes? Pensé... Oh, maldita sea, p-pensé que tenías toda la razón...

Escucho que gimotea. Me pregunta qué he hecho, pese a habérselo dicho ya. Sé que le cuesta digerirlo, por eso mismo sigo hablando. Tiene que escucharme:

—Y entonces... Las palabras no hacían falta entre nosotros, ¿puedes creer? No nos dijimos ni un _tanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?, te extrañé..._ , Porque sabíamos, claro que sabíamos todo por lo que habíamos pasado. Taehyung no me habría buscado y yo... Yo no le hubiese aceptado como le acepté, mamá. Le acepté, mamá. Sí, mamá... De todas las formas posibles, mamá.

Oh, Taehyung, me dice que no le corte, que siga hablando. Creo que tanto tú como yo sospechamos que llevará mi llamada a la policía. Bueno, tengo tiempo, mucho tiempo. Y siento que no me escucha, pero lo exteriorizo. Lo saco de mi sistema porque no quiero irme así, no así, no así... No, por favor, no.

—Creo que junto a él siempre fui yo mismo —oigo cómo habla con otras personas. ¿Mi hermano, tal vez? Es demasiado aguda como para ser papá. Me dice que no se me ocurra hacer nada raro, que le hable, que le hable, que le hable, que se muere si me pasa algo. ¿Algo más, quiere decir? —, yo mismo, mamá, no como cuando estaba... Junto a ustedes. Lo siento mucho, de verdad lo hago, perdóname, por favor, perdóname por todo lo que hice y lo que no hice y prometo no hacer más nada más, pero perdóname... Perdóname por haberle amado más de lo que te amaré a ti o a cualquier otra persona.

Desde aquí puedo verte perfectamente recostado, Taehyung. Creo que a mamá no le interesó en lo más mínimo que le haya confesado que te amé, o que te amo, o lo que sea, así como tampoco puedo corroborar a detalle si lo que pienso ahora mismo es así o no, pues mi atención se enfoca en mis pies. No debo irme de la orilla o podría terminar de relatar la historia antes de tiempo: —Mamá... Busqué las brochas que papá usaba para pintar los garajes, así que lo siento mucho por el desorden, dile a Junghyun que realmente lo lamento —me dice que no importa, que me perdona—. Y la cuerda, mamá. Busqué la cuerda, ¿sabes? —puedo escuchar a alguien diciéndole que se calme de manera urgente. Me gustaría explicarles que no importa, que me increpen, que no cambiaré de idea— ¿Cómo... cómo decía? Ah, sí... Que nos encontramos, que disfrutamos, que fuimos felices... Hasta que discutimos, mhm, mamá, discutimos. Muy, muy, muy mal... Se sintió tan feo —sollozo. No quiero balancearme de más, no todavía—. Creo que fue por terceros, o por el sentimiento de… De sentirse tanto pero que siempre fuera insuficiente, que siempre habría algo, que siempre... Que siempre... No lo sé... Que siempre, ¿sabes?

Entonces le cuento haberte dicho cuánto sentía estar en tu vida, que, tal vez, nos encontraríamos una vez muertos y que sería mejor vernos la cara cuando no tuviésemos nada, sí, nada, que la _nada_ era mejor que ese _todo_ que nos saciaba hasta el _¿y ahora qué?_ Pero no me escucha, Taehyung, porque creo que ya se encuentra en la estación. De igual forma, sin importarme cuántos han de estar escuchándome, suelto tu tan dramático _¡Y entonces mátame, Jungkook, mátame si eso es lo que necesitamos!_ Y cómo me reí del caos, y cómo me miraste, afligido, decepcionado de tomar tus palabras como una posible broma. Lo próximo que susurro en los tímpanos de mi madre es la recitación tan conocida de días atrás.

—Luego de eso vinimos aquí, aquí... Aunque no sepa cómo describirlo... —ya no la escucho, sí a alguien que le da órdenes de no dejarme en silencio. Así que vuelve al juego, Taehyung, porque, como le dan las cuerdas vocales, suelta que me ama. Me duele el pecho. Es tarde— Mamá... ¿Así de egoísta, mamá? ¿Me amas incluso cuando acepté matar a Taehyung? ¿Incluso cuando mis manos... cuando mis manos... se cerraron en su cuello y me sonrió, aceptándolo todo? Cuando me dijo que lo hiciera, cuando me... Me soltó lo mismo que tú me sueltas ahora... ¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo? ¿Seguirá él sintiendo lo mismo, mamá? ¿Seguirá implorándome q-que lo mate c-cuando m-me halle a su l-lado?

Me dices que no me preocupe por nimiedades, que tú me amas más de lo que yo te he amado nunca. Pero duele demasiado.

— ¿Seguiré haciéndolo, mamá?

Finalizo diciendo que así es cómo terminamos en esta situación. No le digo para qué he utilizado la pintura, sin embargo, porque siento que mi cabeza explotará. No tengo energía para cortar la línea ni para sostener el objeto por más tiempo. Sólo tengo que caminar hacia delante y todo terminará, Taehyung, al fin.

Por ello te apresuras en decirme que te gusta el color que te cubre, que mentías cuando dijiste que no. Que te fascina, en realidad. Es _casi como una propia elección de tu piel_ , halagas.

Tienes razón, Tae...

Tienes mucha razón.

**Author's Note:**

> si de casualidad alguien decidiera leer esto, le agradezco muuuucho por haber llegado hasta el final <3  
> es algo raro que escribí hace mucho e incluso a día de hoy desconozco muy bien de qué se trata. a veces imagino que el egoísmo del que constantemente habla jk se transforma en algo tan simple y humano como el sentimiento de poder amar a un otro. tiene que haber días donde piense otra cosa, pero me conformo con no pensar demasiado sobre este escrito.


End file.
